You're Insane
by Mitsuaki-chan
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est troublé, et pire encore, il est contrarié. De tous ces idiots, Moriarty est le seul qui ait réussi à le surprendre. Et étrangement, ça semble lui plaire. (Situé entre la S01E3 et S02. Réécriture libre.)
1. Intro

Moriarty. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit.

Une banale, fatale erreur de jugement. Il n'avait pas échoué – il s'était trompé, et c'était tellement pire. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un visage balayé par l'indifférence s'était figé derrière ses paupières, immuable. Il voulait le revoir. Non, il ne le voulait pas seulement. Il en avait… besoin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bitterness like ours

_Bitterness like ours_

La nuit venait de tomber, un voile de mystère avec elle. John Watson était assis dans la cuisine, fixant avec mécontentement l'écran qui lui faisait face, vierge. Parfois, il s'avançait et positionnait avec maladresse ses mains abîmées au-dessus du clavier, et alors résonnait l'indescriptible et apaisant bruit des touches du clavier qui s'activaient. Puis, brusquement, il s'arrêtait, et rentrait derechef dans sa phrase de léthargie, sourcils froncés, immobile. Sherlock, quant à lui, s'enfonçait dans un brouillard pénible et sans fond, dans lequel les bruits, les odeurs et les couleurs se confondaient. Tandis que l'irritation était à son comble, il y avait pourtant une parcelle de son être qui attendait impatiemment quelque chose. Un signe, ou un signal, peut-être. Un geste, un bruit. Le vacarme retentissant de sa sonnerie de téléphone, celle qui lui annoncerait alors un nouveau meurtre. Mais le silence demeurait, de-ci de-là bercé par la mélodie des touches de l'ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas de feu, la télévision était éteinte, la ville s'endormait.

Sherlock Holmes était grossièrement assis sur le fauteuil du salon. En fait, assis n'était pas le mot : il était littéralement avachi, étalant son ennui jusqu'aux appartements voisins. Son pouce était coincé sous son menton et son index caressait sa lèvre inférieure avec une exaspération qu'il n'aurait su cacher même s'il l'avait souhaité. Dieu savait que Sherlock Holmes savait comment manipuler les gens, il le faisait tous les jours, il se jouait de leur imbécilité, il s'amusait de leur air stupide et incrédule, aussi inexpressif que celui d'une plante fânée. Et encore, de cette dernière se dégagerait peut-être une certaine poésie comme la pourriture de l'âme, la tristesse du temps qui passe et des ardeurs de la vie, mais dans leurs yeux, il ne voyait qu'une chose : de la stupidité, brute, liquide, aussi concentrée qu'à la source des cieux. Jamais il n'avait autant éprouvé de haine contre la race humaine, et jamais il ne s'était autant considéré comme différent, parce que désormais, dans l'équation, une lettre inconnue s'était glissée, l'air de rien.

« Tu rumines encore notre aventure d'hier soir, Sherlock ? »

La voix posée de John lui vint difficilement, comme s'il fallait d'abord percer l'épaisse bulle qui le protégeait du reste du monde. Egalement, il mit du temps à comprendre les paroles de son colocataire. Ruminer ? Cela ne s'appelait pas ruminer cela s'appelait vomir son impatience, désirer une chose si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. La migraine lui disait bonjour et il n'avait d'autre choix que de rester là, aussi mort qu'un tableau oublié, comme le personnage de l'arrière plan qui est condamné à rester effacé. Il le fallait… il fallait que quelqu'un meure. Là, tout de suite. Que la sonnerie de la victoire emplisse la pièce, avide. Que Sherlock se lève avec brusquerie, tout excité, tel un enfant qui s'en va acheter des confiseries. Ici, la confiserie portait un nom : Moriarty. Ce mystère, indescriptible, impénétrable, aux yeux de diable et à la peau d'ange. Il était tout. Manipulé avec génie car manipulateur avant tout. Il avait eu Sherlock à son propre jeu d'apparences et d'évidences. La _Science de la déduction _semblait si vaine, désormais. À quoi bon essayer de percer un personnage qui, de toute évidence, est opaque, mystérieux, insaisissable. Libre comme l'air. Dangereux comme un petit mensonge qui grossit jour après jour. Et délicieux comme cet être sans importance qui enlève son masque, dévoilé comme le génie du mal. Le génie tout court.

« Si tu es en train de me demander combien notre défaite est blessante, alors il n'en est rien. Je réfléchis.

- Tu réfléchis ? fit Watson, amusé.

- Je réfléchis », répéta tout doucement le détective, agacé.

En effet, ce n'était pas mentir : il réfléchissait bien à un million de choses. Comment le contacter ? Comment retrouver sa trace ? Comment, comment, comment ? Il était presque certain qu'à l'heure qu'il était, Moriarty savait ce qu'il portait dans les moindres détails, ce qu'il avait bu au déjeuner et combien de fois il était allé aux toilettes durant la journée. Mais Sherlock ne savait pas si cette idée le réconfortait. D'un côté, cela signifiait que Moriarty ne pourrait pas manquer son irrésistible envie de le revoir, juste pour l'adrénaline et l'amour de la science exacte qu'il ne pouvait, chez lui, pas déchiffrer. Mais d'un autre, cela voulait dire qu'il n'aurait _jamais _la longueur d'avance qu'il avait de deux fois dans les enquêtes habituelles et précédentes. Maintenant, il jouait dans la cour des grands. Maintenant, il fallait cesser de voir petit. Il fallait arrêter de voir : il fallait observer. Même si quelque part, Sherlock en était intimement persuadé, observer ne suffirait pas à percer son génie. Pervers, sadique, amer et excitant, c'était désormais la seule chose qui comptait.

« Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Sherlock de sa voix habituelle.

- Quoi donc ? jeta la voix de son ami, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, surpris par cette interruption.

- Ce n'est pas logique. Nous savons à quoi il ressemble, maintenant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu ? Pourquoi s'est-il montré ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il veut jouer avec nous. Une fois que la souris est morte, le chat n'a plus aucune raison de s'y intéresser. Nous sommes une distraction, John. Et c'est lui qui décide des cartes à nous donner.

- De ce que j'entends, Sherlock, le jeu n'est nullement équitable…

- C'est ça ! C'est ça… Il est le maître de la pièce, John. Il nous mène par le bout du nez et il sait qu'on déteste ça –

- _Tu_ détestes ça, corrigea John tout en tapant.

- Peu importe, balaya Sherlock. À quand le prochain cadavre ? » lança-t-il à l'adresse de Moriarty.

Cette fois-ci, John ne répondit pas. Il aimait le danger tout autant que lui, peut-être même plus encore. Mais Sherlock avait tendance à jouer avec la Mort et c'était une chose qu'il n'approuvait pas. Cette tendance, inévitable, de son ami à prendre les vies humaines pour des pions dans un jeu de société prenait une ampleur considérable dans leur duo. Parfois même, il lui arrivait de se demander si Sherlock était humain, humain comme lui, humain comme tout le monde. Mais il entendait alors déjà la voix savante de son ami lui répondre « l'humain est faible alors mieux vaut être un monstre que ne rien être du tout ». D'autres fois, les paroles du Sergent Donovan, le soir de son eménagement : « Il trouve les corps, mais un jour, ce sera lui qui les y mettra ». Il était fou, fou du mal, fou d'amour pour le mal, il tombait littéralement pour les cadavres. Il n'y avait de place que pour peu de gens, dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Il y avait de la place pour Mrs Hudson, avant tout, une autre pour Mycroft, bien qu'il détesterait l'admettre, de la place pour John Watson et ses paroles sages, et maintenant, il le savait : de la place pour Jim Moriarty, le criminel consultant.


	3. Chapter 2 - Overcome by you

Lestrade, comme à son habitude, se tenait droit comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre la scène de crime et les passants qui ralentissaient pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus la rubalise de la police. Des voitures s'étaient garées devant l'immeuble de manière à bloquer l'accès aux visiteurs imprévus, et des silhouettes en uniforme s'activaient autour d'un coffre d'affaires. En effet, à quelques mètres de là, gisait la triste ligne d'un enfant, inerte. Un homme s'avança sur la scène de crime et se pencha, appuyé sur un de ses genoux, pour photographier la victime qui, le teint pâle, semblait incroyablement triste. La mort avait-elle toujours cette allure sur les enfants ?

Puis un taxi se gara non loin de là, derrière les quelques buissons de curieux, et deux hommes en sortirent. De la porte de droite, un long manteau gris sombre, et une chevelure brune qui partait dans tous les sens, indomptable. De l'autre, un homme plus petit et blond, les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête avec timidité. La différence entre les deux était frappante, mais néanmoins ils semblaient être sujets à une complicité qui leur était propre. Sherlock Holmes, le sourire aux lèvres, s'avança avec entrain en dépassant quelques policiers, bouche bées d'un tel spectacle. Quel genre de détective, consultant, de plus, arrivait là où la Mort était passée, avec le sourire ? John Watson le suivait de près, mais lui, impassible. Il semblait contenir toute sa pitié, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait un cadavre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion. Pour la personne perdue, pour les proches, pour cette vie envolée qu'on a gâchée trop vite. Pourtant, dès qu'on lui demandait de l'examiner avec ses mains habiles de médecin, il se métamorphosait en une sorte de machine, en parallèle avec celle qu'était Sherlock, avide de meurtre.

Quand Sherlock aperçut l'épave dénuée de vie étendue sur le trottoir, son sourire se brisa en deux pour ne laisser qu'une grimace amère et déplaisante. John, qui le remarqua, s'empressa de regarder dans la même direction, et ses traits crispés se détendirent en une expression de stupeur. Un enfant ? C'était une première. Un enfant, tué par Moriarty ? Avait-il vraiment osé ? Sherlock souleva la rubalise pour examiner la perte, contrarié de tomber sur une victime aussi jeune. Il entendit John et Lestrade approcher en échangeant les formules habituelles, et lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, Sherlock leva la tête en leur direction.

« Il s'agit d'Edgar Pratt. Il a onze ans. La propriétaire de l'immeuble, fit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête la bâtisse qui leur faisait face, l'a trouvé mort ce matin, et elle dit ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Apparemment, il serait mort cette nuit, mais on ne sait pas exactement quand. »

Ce fut le signal pour John, qui, finissant maladroitement d'enfiler ses gants, se pencha pour examiner le corps. Sa peau était si pâle qu'il semblait presque maquillé. Des veines bleues ressortaient, de-ci de-là, laissant de longs sillons sombres marber sa peau cadavrérique. John, sous les yeux attentifs de Sherlock et ceux, toujours un peu absents, de l'Inspecteur Lestrade, laissa ses doigts experts se déplacer avec adresse d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Il ouvrit le gilet sale que l'enfant portait pour découvrir une plaie béante qui s'étendait de sa poitrine à son nombril.

« Une balle », souffla Sherlock.

John poursuivit son expertise, sans répondre, et finit par se relever en époussetant ses genoux. Lestrade le fixait, attendant impatiemment son verdict, tandis que Sherlock observait les alentours, confiant.

« Ce pauvre enfant est décédé il y a plus de 48h. Il s'est noyé, et l'impact de la balle a dû survenir juste avant. C'est sûrement à cause d'elle qu'il s'est noyé. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a déplacé ce corps exprès.

- Pourquoi ? fit Lestrade, perdu.

- Parce que ça fait partie du jeu, rétorqua Sherlock d'un ton sec.

- Comment savez-vous comment il s'appelle ?

- Il avait ses papiers d'identité sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, continua Sherlock pour lui-même, désespéré. Puis, plus fort et après quelques secondes de pause, il reprit : Et vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il porte ses papiers d'identité ? Ce gamin a onze ans. À cet âge, on ne porte sur soi que des sucreries et une console de jeu. »

John retira ses gants et prit une grande inspiration. Il connaissait trop bien Sherlock pour savoir que la passivité de Lestrade allait bientôt lui éclater au visage.

« Une preuve est une preuve, sa photo est dessus, pas de doute, c'est bien lui.

- Non.

- Non ? répéta Lestrade, de plus en plus déstabilisé.

- Non ce n'est pas lui. Dieu sait que si je ne vous aidais pas, vous ne résoudriez jamais rien… On a placé ça pour vous. Il n'est pas certainement pas Edgar Pratt, et ceci n'est certainement pas sa maison. »

Sur ce, Sherlock s'écarta et passa avec grâce sous la rubalise. John lança un regard navré à l'adresse de l'inspecteur qui semblait avaler toutes les informations, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami. Le temps qu'il le rattrape, Sherlock avait déjà appelé un taxi, et une porte ouverte l'attendait. Une fois dans la voiture, ce fut à John de commencer la conversation car Sherlock, infiniment silencieux, observait le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre.

« Où allons-nous ?

- Nous allons dans un café.

- Tu as deviné quelque chose ? » fit John, esquissant un sourire impressionnant.

Mais Sherlock, de son air décontracté, ne le laissa pas s'étendre.

« Non. Mais j'ai un peu faim. »

John éclata de rire et décida de l'y suivre sans broncher. Après tout, il avait faim, lui aussi.

« Alors que cherchons-nous exactement ? demanda John en sondant son café.

- Des parents angoissés. Vu la balle, il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite arme de défense qu'on garde dans son tiroir en espérant rester tranquille jusqu'à sa mort. C'était sûrement l'œuvre d'un gros calibre, comme une arme de chasse, par exemple. En fait, je suppose qu'on cherche un père, car de toute évidence la manière dont il était habillé témoigne d'un manque d'amour maternel évident, alors il devait vivre seul avec lui. Et as-tu vu ses cheveux ? Ou ses chaussures ? Ils étaient sales, tous les deux. L'endroit qu'on cherche n'était certainement pas vers Grim's Ditch. Il portait des bottes, et la boue a séché jusqu'au niveau de ses mollets. Ici, il pleut, certes, mais on ne trouvera pas de flaques assez profonde pour y plonger autant ses bottes. Il a plu ce matin, ce qui signifie qu'on l'a déplacé il y a très peu de temps. De même, nous cherchons un endroit assez pluvieux, ou près d'un cours d'eau assez profond pour s'y noyer. J'opterais pour des gitans. Il y a un village gitan près de Bushey.

- Des gitans ? souleva John, sceptique.

- Hmhm.

- Et tu as déduit ça grâce à l'état de ses chaussures et à ses cheveux qu'il n'a pas lavés ?

- Les gitans ne passent pas leur vie sous la douche. D'ailleurs, ils se lavent par d'autres moyens. John, commença-t-il d'une voix lente. Si je me trompe, tu auras ta soirée pour sortir Lisa.

- Sarah.

- Hm. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Sherlock finit par étirer ses lèvres fines en un sourire satisfait. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il en était sûr. Il s'y était déjà rendu auparavant. Et tout semblait tendre à un meurtre… Quel meilleur environnement pour cela qu'un père violent, alcoolique et un univers de misère boueuse et de nuits silencieuses ?

Sherlock était fatigué. Il avait passé l'après-midi à tenter de trouver l'origine de cette pièce d'identité et s'il existait bien un Edgar Pratt sur cette terre. Sa théorie selon laquelle il ne s'agissait pas de lui s'avérait fondée, car aucune des familles Pratt n'avait de fils – disparu. Le porte à porte n'ayant mené à rien, il fallait admettre que Sherlock avait vu juste. Mais cette journée était le prolongement d'une nuit sans rêve qu'il avait passée à suer sous ses draps, incapable de trouver une position agréable. Et s'il avait réussi à s'endormir, il avait néanmoins passé un temps fou à tenter d'y parvenir. La nuit profonde l'avait défié du regard et il n'avait pas voulu briser le contact avant elle. Il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes pour rien. Mais désormais que le schéma se répétait, John, assis dans la cuisine à filtrer la toile de son petit air d'enfant et lui, éternellement blasé, qui s'avachissait sur le fauteuil du salon en priant pour ne pas que Mrs Hudson débarque et l'y déloge, les minutes ralentissaient. La nuit semblait le mener à la même conclusion : il _devait _le voir. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. De comprendre. Et pas seulement à propos de ce meurtre étrange d'un enfant sans nom et sans foyer. Il fallait tout simplement qu'il en apprenne sur lui-même. Il y avait autant à parier que Moriarty en savait plus sur lui que Sherlock ne le savait.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda John en devinant le corps de son ami se traîner hors de la pièce.

Le silence lui répondit puis, lorsqu'il commençait à penser qu'il n'obtiendrait plus de réponse, il lui lança :

« Je sors.

- Alors tu m'as gardé ici pour rien ?

- Non, pas pour rien. Tu gardes notre territoire.

- Notre territoire ? » répéta John, incrédule, mais déjà le bruit de la porte d'entrée résonnait dans les escaliers.

John souffla. Il aurait pu emmener Sarah dîner, finalement…

Le calme revint presque aussitôt et John regretta de l'avoir laissé partir.

La nuit était tombée, à peine, couvrant Londres d'un voile de pénombre. Les seules lumières demeuraient les enseignes des commerces, les lampadaires le long des rues, les fenêtres des bâtisses, chaleureuses, et la Lune solitaire. Les monstres esseulés, l'amertume refoulée qui se propageait dans l'air frais. Sherlock, debout sur le bord d'un toit, fixait le sol qui, à quelques mètres de là, le narguait avec insistance. Il y avait toujours eu ce lien si étroit entre lui et l'évidence, et maintenant qu'il regardait le néant dans les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus un seul rapport, plus un seul lien avec la réalité. Il divaguait dans sa folie intérieure, la haine de l'ennui, la peur de la banalité. Condamné à être différent, condamné à s'effacer pour être qui il était. Ces quelques instants, limpides, durant lesquels il voyait tout, ils s'étaient évaporés. Un vague brouillard l'entourait, immense, sans fond, sans fin. La couleur de la solitude.

Sherlock s'avança un peu plus, ses pieds habiles gravissant un peu plus de centimètres à chaque fois. Petit pas par petit pas, et si peu qui le séparait du vide. De la mort. De ce repos fidèle et sans interruption. Au revoir, humains ennuyeux ! Au revoir, vie fade et sans couleurs ! Et bonjour la nuit, éternelle, magnifique, remplie de merveilles venimeuses. Il avait exploré tout le vivant mais l'inanimé était une de ses quêtes à suivre. Pourtant quelque chose le retenait sur la plateforme, quelque chose, quelqu'un, un bruit, un geste, une langue qui humecte ses lèvres avec folie. Des mains dans les poches. Des yeux vides. Une lueur de démence, une belle démence. Oh, et puis, qu'attendait-il donc ? Il franchit le dernier centimètre et contemple l'inexistante frontière entre ses pieds et le gouffre qui l'appelle. Suicidaire ? Non. Curieux, pour sûr. Il était ennuyé, lassé, endormi, et chaque seconde l'assomait un peu plus. Réveillez-vous, humanité… Mystères nocturnes, retrouvez-moi, pensait-il. Pourtant, au tout dernier moment, il s'écarta vivement comme pour être sûr de ne rien craindre. Des fragments de son enfance lui revinrent, bercés par les klaxons lointains d'une avenue agitée. Tant de gens s'activaient, perdus dans la foule, emportés par les corps, poussés par l'habitude. Comme des animaux, élevés avec excès, puis stockés dans des endroits tel du bétail stupide et sans raison d'être. Il embrassa du regard le halo de lumière qui englobait tout le Londres devant lui, puis se retourna, contrarié.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » susurra une voix dans l'obscurité, si floue, mais si proche.

Il ne sembla néanmoins pas surpris. Sherlock se contenta de scruter l'ombre dans laquelle son interlocuteur s'était dissimulé, sagement tapi. Une silhouette se détacha, une masse bougea légèrement, et il remarqua les traits de son visage, bordés de pénombre, qui lui semblaient si familiers. Il avait eu du mal à se souvenir de l'exactitude de ses yeux doucement furieux et de sa voix pleine de mépris. Mais maintenant qu'ils lui étaient offerts à nouveau, il avait la sensation de ne jamais l'avoir quitté. Ce trou noir séparant ces deux dates n'était qu'une vague fente, futile. John, l'enfant mort, la boue sur ses bottes, la frustration des nuits éternellement blanches, le bruit envahissant, les voix qui s'étouffent, les lumières qui fuient, la vie qui se fâne, tout semblait cohabiter avec une précision effroyable. Ne restait alors que le silence et la profondeur de la nuit, la vraie, celle que personne n'ose pénétrer, et deux yeux joueurs qui brûlaient sa peau.

« Moriarty.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Jim. Nous n'en sommes plus aux banales présentations, n'est-ce pas ? »

En disant ça, il rapportait les images fugaces de l'autre nuit. Brèves, inexactes, humides de sueur. John, donc la poitrine toute entière était emprisonnée de fils meurtriers, une véritable bombe humaine. Son visage crispé, ses yeux paniqués et pourtant, cette veine qui palpitait dans son cou, l'adrénaline qui l'alimentait, fascinante. Puis un rire dément, des chaussures cirées, des portes qui claquent et dont le bruit sourd résonne infiniment. Le présent inlassablement figé dans le temps, alors que la vague du passé revenait sans cesse noyer toute émotion. Submergé, il se souvint de l'angoisse de perdre le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu, la frustration d'avoir été surpris, et la honte, fulgurante, d'avoir été dominé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. D'avoir perdu son sang-froid.

D'avoir eu peur.

« En effet – nous avons dépassé tout ça. Comme cette fois, où vous avez failli tuer mon cher ami Watson ? »

Moriarty s'avança, le regarda sans rien dire et laissa un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres. Vainqueur.

« Cher ami ? Sherlock, voyons, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu es comme moi.

- Tu es fou.

- Je suis peut-être fou, mais toi, tu es tout seul. »

Et il sourit derechef, en parfaite harmonie avec la nuit venimeuse.


	4. Chapter 3 - Not Scared, Terrified

_Not Scared, Terrified_

Le tintement familier de la porcelaine résonnait étrangement dans toute la pièce. Le café-bar, à moitié plein, comportait pour la plupart des ivrognes de nuit et des âmes solitaires. Attablés face au vide ou en pleine discussion avec une bouteille de bière, de tous, ils étaient sans aucun doute bien plus animés que Sherlock Holmes et son rival qui, assis près de la fenêtre, s'affrontaient du regard, silencieux.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'être pris ? grogna Sherlock.

- Personne ne m'a jamais pris. Ni ne me prendra. »

Sur ce, il haussa les sourcils d'un air de défi. Mais Sherlock continua sans y prêter attention.

« Pas même d'être reconnu ?

- Reconnu ? Enfin, fit-il avant de claquer trois sa langue contre son palais. Je ne suis que Jim. Juste, Jim. »

Il découvra ses longues dents blanches et croisa ses bras sur la table. Presque aussitôt, il se pencha en avant pour s'approcher de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, ou du moins, ne laissa rien paraître. La proximité nouvelle de son ennemi le déstabilisait, mais pas autant que le sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire – c'était sans le moindre doute un flashback au jour de leur rencontre, moment effacé si vite de sa mémoire par manque de méfiance ou abus de génie. Il revit un Moriarty maladroit, lourd et banal, un masque parfait pour un crack du crime. L'aisance avec laquelle Sherlock l'avait méprisé le désarçonnait encore aujourd'hui. Mais ses immenses yeux noirs restaient la seule menace _réelle_. Moriarty avait une manière de regarder les gens, de l'arrogance plein les prunelles, et une élégance malveillante qui ne le quittait jamais. Cette pensée le frappa, mais Sherlock réalisa qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi… absolu.

Jim Moriarty le fascinait. Il était dangereux – mais il le fascinait.

« Alors, ainsi buvons-nous notre thé ? Les amants maudits, le Génie et le Démon. »

Nouveau sourire. Toujours aussi large, toujours aussi insouciant, toujours aussi délicieusement illégal. Moriarty se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la banquette tandis que Sherlock l'observait, silencieux. Il tentait toujours, vainement, de l'analyser. De le comprendre. Mais c'était comme plisser les yeux dans la nuit noire, sombre, impénétrable. Infiniement profonde. Cela ne servait à rien, peu importe les efforts.

« Tu cherches à me décrypter, pas vrai ? J'en déduis que tu n'as pas encore réussi. Tu me flattes. »

Immédiatement, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et furtif, le serveur débarqua pour récupérer la tasse vide de Moriarty. Sherlock n'avait rien pris, évidemment, trop occupé à suivre son ennemi des yeux, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe en un clignement d'yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres clients, certains figés, d'autres incapables de tenir en place, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait les avoir remarqués.

« C'est frustrant, j'imagine. Tu regardes les gens et tu interprètes. C'est plus facile qu'un puzzle : tu as déjà toutes les pièces. Les gens sont si insipides, de nos jours, et si… cupides ? »

Il grimaça faussement, avant de vaguement secouer la tête, emporté par son propre scénario de mimiques. Le détective ne disait toujours rien, sage, attentif. Ses yeux dévoraient tout – sa peau, irréelle, ses yeux de démons, sa langue de serpent, ses lèvres meurtrières, ses bras imprévisibles et ses doigts habiles. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'avaient plus de sens. Ce qu'il faisait, oui. Mais Moriarty gardait toujours un self control irréprochable. Parfait, jusqu'aux détails. Impassible, puissant, il se tenait droit, et nul ne pouvait le faire flancher. Sherlock en avait peut-être les moyens mais il n'en avait guère l'intention. Oui, il aurait sûrement dû, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'à sa place, Moriarty n'hésiterait pas une seule misérable seconde. Chaque clignement d'yeux était une opportunité de le briser, chaque inspiration une raison de le détruire. Victime de sa chair, témoin du chaos intérieur, combat sanglant dont il était le seul soldat. La différence l'avait toujours mis à l'écart – et Sherlock avait la nette sensation d'avoir trouvé… un alter ego. Quelqu'un qui, inconsciemment, le comprenait. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, finalement. Rien n'empêchait Sherlock de tuer ces gens à la place de Moriarty. Il pourrait très bien – il savait comment faire, et déjouer leur stupidité était un jeu d'enfant. Leur ôter la vie, êtres dénués d'intelligence et de raison, devait sûrement être jouissif. Et il n'était pas pourvu d'une humanité étouffante, au contraire, il en semblait même dépouillé. C'était un trait qu'il retrouvait malheureusement chez John, à chaque enquête. Cette humanité, cette attache à la race humaine si ridicule qu'il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Là, en face de lui, à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine, son égal se tenait avec nonchalance, dominant le monde entier de ses sourcils froncés, joueurs, et de ses lèvres espiègles. La portée de ses mots étaient pénible, violente, assenée sans la moindre once de remords. Et celle de ses actes, bien pire, était mortelle.

« Mais moi… » commença ce dernier, satisfait.

Sherlock, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva à l'entente de ces mots. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer en constatant que ceux de son ennemi étaient plantés sur lui, dangereux. Et même si le personnage n'était pas digne de confiance, il savait, sans pouvoir trop l'expliquer, qu'il ne risquait rien. Serait-ce l'endroit, public et peut-être pas assez reculé ? Serait-ce le manque de moyens, pas d'armes, pas de lame ? Ou était-ce simplement parce que… jouer s'avérait plus plaisant que d'achever immédiatement ? Sherlock était la souris, il en était conscient. Et son côté masochiste le poussait à en être fasciné.

« Mais moi tu n'arrives pas à me déchiffrer, ai-je tort ? »

Pour lui répondre, il garda un silence de mort. L'un des clients avachi sur le bar toussa grossièrement et sembla briser l'espace hostile entre eux, les ramenant à la réalité. Mais il suffit que le calme revienne pour les emporter à nouveau, et Sherlock posa nerveusement ses yeux sur les mains immobiles de Moriarty, entrelacées sur la table. Il le sentit sourire, rassuré que le génie du crime n'ait pas encore décelé ses moindres secrets. Le dirait-il seulement s'il l'avait fait ? C'est tellement excitant de courir après le danger. Y mettre fin casserait définitivement la beauté de cette chose malsaine, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Tu l'as-tué ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet, trop impatient de savoir.

- L'enfant ? Certainement pas. »

Il lui avait répondu ça sur un ton léger et sincère, comme si c'était une évidence. Il était si difficile de douter de lui il jouait vraiment, vraiment très bien. Son ton convaincant, son sourire charmeur et le charisme qui émanait de lui, fascinant. Il hypnotiserait n'importe qui.

C'était une discussion avec le diable. Le mensonge était aussi aisé qu'une inspiration facile, brève, meurtrière.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un enfant ?

- Enfin, soupira-t-il faussement, tu as pourtant appris certaines choses à mon propos, non ? Je sais tout, j'entends tout. La ville a des oreilles, elle a des yeux, et tout me revient toujours. Toujours.

- Alors de qui s'agit-il, si tu sais tout ? »

Sherlock marqua un point. Soit ce jeu de manipulation était un leurre et il l'avait bien tué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelle qu'elle soit. Soit il disait la vérité et il venait d'appuyer sur une plaie douloureuse : l'ignorance, quelque chose d'aussi blessant qu'un poignard. Pour un génie du mal, omniprésent et aussi dangereux, qu'y avait-il de pire que d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas qui le défiait ? Et s'il s'agissait seulement d'un meurtre normal, pourquoi tant de complexité dans l'affaire ? Les gens normaux ne déplacent pas un corps d'enfant. Pire encore : ils ne le tuent pas. Quant aux gitans, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ?

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas son premier meurtre. Celle qui a fait ça… souffla-t-il avec sérieux, déliant ses doigts. Celle qui a fait ça cherche à m'imposer sa présence, elle me l'a déjà fait comprendre.

- Me demanderais-tu de l'aide ? »

Moriarty éclata de rire. De l'aide ? Formuler ces mots revenait à se tirer une balle dans le crâne à bout portant. Malgré tout, il se pouvait bien qu'il dise vrai. Et dans ce cas-là, ce serait trop délicieux pour Sherlock Holmes de savourer sa victoire ultime. Sherlock attendit patiemment qu'il formule sa réponse car, pour sûr, il allait choisir ses mots avec soin. Lui qui semblait tout planifier à l'avance avait l'air d'agir spontanément, ce qui risquait de le glisser dans une mauvaise posture. Et comme il s'en doutait, il se rattrapa.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'aide. Disons plutôt… une collaboration libre.

- Libre ? »

Ce fut au tour du détective de rire. Le sien, chaleureux et grave, résonna plus longtemps, revenant en écho dans le crâne de Moriarty comme une mélodie qu'on ne peut oublier – ni chasser.

« Une collaboration livre, dans ton vocabulaire, cela veut-il dire que tu peux bénéficer de mes informations, mais que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

- C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça-t-il avec amusement. »

Ils se turent, comme s'ils réfléchissaient tous deux à cette alliance étrange, mais à sa grande surprise Moriarty brisa le silence.

« Il y a aussi… un détail. »

Sherlock tendit l'oreille. Il n'aurait pas deux fois l'occasion de l'entendre.

« Ce criminel anonyme qui, de toute évidence, veut rentrer dans la cour des grands, a quelque chose qui… _m'appartient_. Et, cela va de soi, je veux qu'il me le rende. »

Au lieu d'imprimer ces mots, Sherlock se sentit manquer d'attention. Il regardait les lèvres de son ennemi, troublé par les mots qui venaient d'en sortir, aussi graves que doux. Chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, il s'imaginait les rouvrir et ne plus l'y trouver là, assis comme s'il buvait son café du matin, tranquillement affalé sur son propre canapé. Et à d'autres moments, il sentait cette envie pure, ce besoin incontrôlable de violer les règles, de briser l'espace, d'aller plus loin. Il voulait bouger, sortir prendre l'air, inspirer l'oxygène dans ses poumons et fermer ses paupières. Il voulait voir ses chaussures baigner dans le sang d'un mort et observer la complexité inexplicable du phénomène de la mort, et celle, bien plus profonde, du génie de Moriarty. Son exquise manière de penser, aussi sadique que malsaine, qui pourtant, apparaissait comme le puzzle de toute son existence. Celui qu'il se jurait alors d'achever.

Et si cette chose que l'assassin lui avait prise, était une des pièces du puzzle, alors il fallait être stupide pour ne pas tenter de mettre la main dessus. Alors, d'une voix claire et étrangement dénuée de fierté, il lui glissa :

« Alors j'imagine que notre trêve débute ici. »

De sa main gantée, Sherlock Holmes lui offrit l'opportunité de conclure le pacte silencieux. C'était tout autant un défi qu'une alliance secrète, dont, évidemment, John ne pouvait avoir écho. Maniaque, fou, détraqué. Ce qu'il était peut-être, mais peu importe.

Parce que quelques secondes plus tard, une autre main ganter vint serrer la sienne, et un sourire plein de mystère lui fut accordé.


	5. Chapter 4 - Sweet twilight

_Sweet Twilight_

C'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Celui qu'il volait au monde lorsque le reste dormait. Il y avait plus d'idées pour lui, plus de place pour ses propres pensées. Il pouvait songer en silence et regarder le soleil baîller sans avoir le crâne assailli par ces ondes négatives. Quelquefois, il s'arrêtait et regardait les autres gens qui l'entouraient. Et à cet instant il réalisait à quel point il les haïssait profondément, sans même essayer. Sans même chercher. Sans même comprendre pourquoi. C'était inné, il était bâti ainsi, et ce trait de caractère lui sauvait parfois la vie. S'attacher, avec un métier pareil… S'attendrir, avec une telle manière de penser…

Il avait déplacé le fauteuil en face de la fenêtre qui donnait face à la rue. Au-delà des immeubles, il voyait un ciel orange et encore sombre s'étirer jusqu'aux nuages. Il avait dormi – un peu – puis avait décidé qu'il était temps de voir comment la journée débutait réellement. Combien, en fin de compte, il était agréable d'observer ce spectacle muet, seul avec ses idées. Mais un bruit déchira le silence apaisant qui s'était installé autour de lui – et un craquement aigü lui arracha les oreilles.

John, dans l'encadrement de la porte, portait une main en visière contre son front, et fronçait désespérément les sourcils en plissant les yeux. Il était en pyjama, un de ces pyjamas qu'il lui savait si bien. Et tout comme lui, il portait un peignoir dont il n'avait pas encore noué la ceinture. Sherlock se tourna et l'observa attentivement. Il déduisit qu'il avait peu dormi, lui aussi. Sûrement était-il aussi levé depuis un moment. Sherlock avait maladroitement fait tomber un bouquin par terre en passant près du canapé, mais il s'était montré aussi silencieux qu'un mort, depuis. John baissa les bras et décida de s'avancer. Au début, Sherlock pensa qu'il allait le rejoindre pour regarder l'aube se lever, mais il s'arrêta quelques mètres avant lui et soupira. Seulement alors, il commença nerveusement à nouer sa ceinture de peignoir. Sherlock nota qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Quelque chose n'allait-il pas ?

Mi-agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa rêverie et mi-ennuyé des phrases pénibles qui allaient être dites par son ami, il le devinait, il se retourna vers la fenêtre comme s'il était seul. John ne pouvait plus voir que le haut de son crâne, soit des cheveux sombres et bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens. Des bouts de manche de peignoir dépassaient légèrement des flancs du fauteuil, mais immobiles, donnaient l'impression qu'il était mort.

« Tu m'as réveillé. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire du bruit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il mentait. Mais Sherlock ne releva pas. Son ami n'en avait sans doute pas besoin. Pas maintenant.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il décida à sa surprise de s'assoir à ses côtés, sur une chaise du salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à ses côtés, tout aussi muet, regardant par la même fenêtre. Sherlock songea un instant à sa réaction, s'il lui confiait le pacte qu'il venait de conclure avec son rival. Mais il sentit les mains de son ami se crisper sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, et il balaya cette éventualité. Quelque chose le tracassait visiblement, et il n'était pas nécessaire de le titiller davantage. Bien qu'il soit habituellement insensible aux émotions humaines, il était difficile de ne pas être troublé par l'attitude irritée et irritable de John Watson. Cet homme était tellement gentil, généreux et honnête qu'on en avait presque mal pour lui. Et même s'il mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il avait quelque part légèrement peur de la réponse qu'il devrait donner. Et si c'était sa faute ? Et s'il savait ? Il se rembrunit instantanément, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il était frustré bien avant leur petit accord. Puis, il pensa deviner la cause de son air morose et, délicatement, il tenta son coup.

« Peine de cœur ? »

Il regarda les nuages se colorer en espérant avoir vu juste. Et quand la voix erreintée de son ami vint lui confirmer la chose, il ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé ou au contraire, navré.

« Oh, si tu savais, Sherlock. Dieu seul sait si je mérite d'être pardonné. J'ai confondu son prénom. Puis celui de son frère – car figure-toi qu'elle n'en a pas. Et pour couronner le tout, je lui ai offert des biscuits au gingembre, que je pensais être ses préférés, et il apparaît qu'elle en est allergique.

- Alors… pourquoi ?

- C'était mon ex, qui aimait le gingembre. »

Il provoqua un rire chaleureux de son ami qui, soudainement, envahit la pièce avec joie. John avait peut-être l'air irrité, mais il semblait évoquer la chose avec humour.

« Tu devrais peut-être ralentir les choses, Watson. Au point où tu en es, bientôt, tu ne sauras plus avec laquelle tu dois sortir.

- Jaloux ? lâcha John, tout sourire.

- Imagine seulement. »

Et ils rirent tous les deux. Puis se regardèrent, et rirent encore. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent à nouveau, ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'aube qui, maintenant, avait bien avancé. Bientôt les réveils de Londres sonneraient un peu partout, réveillant à chaque seconde quelqu'un de différent, et ainsi, l'univers vide dans lequel Sherlock pouvait reposer ses idées se verrait saturé. Fini la tranquilité.

Sherlock regarda, pensif, les chaussons à carreaux de son colocataire. Il avait peut-être mis le doigt sur un des tracas de ce dernier, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'agir de l'enquête en cours qui, de toute manière, était arrivée bien trop tard pour en être la cause. S'agissait-il alors de cette nuit à la piscine, lorsqu'il avait porté cette bombe, frôlant la jolie Mort ? Mais si c'était le cas, et avec son tact, Sherlock se voyait mal le lui demander.

Il toqua trois fois, puis deux fois supplémentaires. On lui ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt, découvrant alors un vieillard barbu et d'apparence aigrie. Sherlock sentit l'odeur d'alcool lui venir et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à John, à ses côtés, qui distrait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui l'herbe mouillée, le linge étendu et les caravanes voisines, plus délabrées les unes que les autres. Souvent, des vélos étaient posés devant, et parfois, une voiture, rouillée et boueuse, garée derrière des caisses et des planches de bois.

« Oui, c'est pour ? » grogna le bonhomme en croisant les bras.

Il avait l'air d'un motard, mais ses habits et le style de vie qu'il menait n'avaient rien de ça. Ecarté de la société, dépourvu de richesses, il devait être loin de posséder une moto. De plus, que ferait-il avec ? Sherlock observa sa posture et il remarqua bien l'allure bagareuse du type. C'était la troisième caravane qu'il visitait, mais il était certain qu'il avait toqué à la bonne, cette fois-ci.

« Monsieur, reconnaissez-vous cet enfant ? » fit Sherlock sans attendre, brandissant la photo macabre de l'enfant, là où on l'avait trouvé.

John sembla mal à l'aise, encore grincheux du manque de tact de son ami. Difficile d'annoncer plus rapidement la mort d'un être cher. Puis, voyant la réaction du gitan, il se redressa. Ce dernier avait soudainement blêmi mais, fermé, ne disait rien. Il les regarda tour à tour, comme pour décider de la réponse à adopter.

« Pourquoi, vous êtes de la police ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça, répliqua le détective.

- Nous sommes consultants », ajouta John avec courtoisie.

En vérité, il ne l'était pas vraiment Sherlock l'était. Mais il n'allait pas se dénoncer et attendre sagement derrière la porte, laissant l'indélicat détective faire tout le boulot et savourer les croustillantes informations. De plus il était toujours plaisant de voir son ami à l'œuvre. Fascinant, il déchiffrait les choses avec une aisance déconcertante. De toute manière, le gitan allait sûrement préféré s'entrenir avec lui qu'avec Sherlock, et c'était compréhensible.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil instrusif à l'intérieur et, sur une paroi de la caravane bordée d'étagères, il distingua un cadre photo. Et, plissant les yeux, vit un enfant dessus. Pas de doute, c'était la bonne enseigne. Il poussa l'hôte avec ennui et entra à l'intérieur, provoquant les protestations des deux hommes. John entra à son tour, tandis que le gitan essayait vainement de faire sortir Sherlock ou du moins, de le noyer sous les reproches. Entrer comme ça chez les gens, c'est pas interdit par la loi ou que'qu'chose ? disait-il. Sherlock continua jusqu'à l'étagère et il reconnut le même enfant. En était-il le père ? Peut-être. Mais son étrange réaction l'emplissait de doutes. Pourquoi ne pas dire que c'était le sien ? Pourquoi ne pas fondre en larmes, et simplement blêmir ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher, ne le portait-il pas dans son cœur ? Tant de questions traversaient simultanément son esprit, s'entrechoquant avec violence.

« Sherlock ! » appela John, pressant.

Surpris, il se retourna vers son ami et regarda dans la direction qu'il lui montrait. Assis sur une banquette de la caravane, l'air un peu perdu, un jeune adolescent de la ville les observait sans comprendre.


End file.
